


Yandere x Ensemble Stars! Character x Character One-Shots

by jelliritchi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Killing, Mild Gore, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unrequited Love, Weapons, Yandere, i'll tag more things once they become relevent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelliritchi/pseuds/jelliritchi
Summary: Basically, just Enstars characters being yandere and killing for each other.An alternative universe in which these daring boys (plus our beautiful queen Arashi), go batshit crazy and start to spill blood on their thoroughly groomed uniforms. Each and every one with a new gruesomely intricate story to behold. Brutality, regret, salvation, pleasure, sorrow, through and through, weaving into a fabric of sin and worn by those who resort to violence to regain their beloved ones. Enjoy it, or lament it.(Requests can be made when open!!)





	1. Requests! [CLOSED]

**Author's Note:**

> Yahallo~ Thanks for checking this out! I guess I also should mention, if any of your favorite characters die by the hand of another, do not hold it against the killer! Please do not hate on any of them because of this! Don't attack them just attack me instead..~ For now, here's the request page~

As a one-shot book should, I'll begin with an introduction and explanation of the basics~!

Hello~! I'm Umina and I like to party. Call me Umi, for short~☆

I've been here in idol hell since the Love Live days, and recently got super addicted to this one-heck-of-a-game named Ensemble Stars! I love each and every single character, and therefore I must show my love by brutally killing them off one by one~. Okay no but, I never intended for this to happen, but somehow the yandere writing self in me emerged and boom, next thing you know I'm making my favorites into murder machines. It had to be done somehow~  
Moving on to requests~ Yes! I will definitely be accepting requests, however, certain rules are distributed to what the reader can or cannot request:

\- Starting off, you can request **character x character** one-shots, only! I apologize if you're looking for **reader x character** , but that's really just not my cup of tea. I don't have anything against reader-inserts, I just find a struggle in writing in that type of style, and so I'll only be doing canon character being paired. Again, sorry about this!!

\- If you are making a request, please give me a specific prompt if you can. It doesn't have to be too specific, it can be as vague as giving me a certain theme. Just so I could come up with ideas faster and allow the inspiration to flow free, ultimately finishing sooner~!

\- Another very important thing regarding requests: There is absolutely **no** incest or anything of the like in this book. **None at all**. However, having one of the Sakuma or Aoi brothers kill for the other as a show of _familial_ love is perfectly fine. For example, Rei Sakuma being jealous of a character getting too close with his brother, ultimately killing that character as a way to "protect" him. **Only** that though. Any suggestions of incest will be ignored.

\- This book will **not** be completely SFW, but it will **not** be heavily NSFW either. As to be expected, gore and violence are included, but there will be no sexual happenings. As I am a minor myself, I am not comfortable with that sort of stuff. The only NSFW allowed is mild and is relating to blood, gore, gruesome visualization, etc.

\- No genderbend versions of characters, sorry!

\- **Do not** hate or spread hate of any of these characters because of this. If you dislike a character (for a good reason) prior to reading any of these, that's fine. But please, don't spread hate. As told in the notes, the portrayals of these lovely characters are not what they are like in the canon version of them. Be lovesick, not hateful!

\- Please don't expect these to be "good". I'm actually a beginner at writing as a whole so my works may seem lackluster in some areas, but I'm learning and improving every step of the way. With that being said, there may be moments where the characters can be OOC in their overall personality, thoughts, or actions. Don't expect these to be finished really fast either! I'm generally a busy person, and inspiration doesn't really come to me that easily. I'll try to be as quick as I can, without rushing, but there's no guarantee.

\- Lastly, requests are only taken from this page in the comments! Any requests on any other page will be ignored. However, requests are also acceptable through DMs on my twitter (@SEVENSEASKIES).

I think that's pretty much it! So I might close requests from time to time because, as I said before, I'm normally pretty busy, with school and all. If they are open, feel free to send them in! Thank you for reading and enjoy your time!

 

**11/09/2019 - Requests closed!!!**


	2. Mirror, Mirror | Hinata Aoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata started to feel himself become desperate, he let out a cry of exasperation. Frustration, trying to look for an answer. Smacking his hands against the mirror in a frenzy, his mind finally broke.
> 
> "Mirror, mirror, on the wall... What should I do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the first one~ pre-written and ready to read. to all the fellow 2winkPs out there, I apologize in advance.

Thoughts.

Joyful thoughts. Hopeful thoughts. Worrying thoughts. Scary thoughts. Lonely thoughts. They all lingered and swirled around in the pit of Hinata's mind. And he was left to wallow in them. Sometimes in happy, warm thoughts, looking back to laughing memories. And other times in miserable, saddening thoughts that gutted into the core of his heart. Though he couldn't help it, there was nothing else to indulge in when left in an empty classroom, cold and lonely.

This time, Hinata was left completely alone, even more so than usual. Leaving the ginger to drown in his many thoughts, getting lost in a maze of contemplation. A hint of sorrow evident in his deep viridian eyes.

Staring out the window while mindlessly fiddling with a pencil in his right hand, he caught sight of a single raindrop, then another, and another.

"Haha~ Sora's seeing an ocean blue color! Is it raining, Hina-chan?"

Suddenly hearing a bright, child-like voice after being in silence for so long startled Hinata, making him react with a slight jump.

"Uwah?! Sora-kun, that startled me! Geez, give me a little warning next time~"

He turned to see the bright face of his close friend, brimming with energy as always. Sora's large blue eyes seemed to have a joyful smile engraved in them. And the streaks of neon green in his charmingly fluffy blonde hair seemed to glow. With a dazzling pure smile set upon cherry lips.

Hinata tucked a tuft of bright orange behind his ear and gave Sora a weak laugh. He was trying to hide the expression he wore on his face just the minute before.

Though Sora could always see straight through Hinata. The synaesthetic boy could always see the true "colors" of others, whether intended to or not. Right now, Hinata was displaying a show of blue, the color of loneliness.

"Hina-chan, why is your color so blue right now?"

Hinata couldn't hide his feelings from Sora, no one could. He couldn't ever tell the boy a single lie without being caught red-handed. He gave in and sighed, telling Sora about his troubles.

"Well, Yuuta-kun's been acting...distant lately. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that he's doing well without me, but it feels a bit sad, y'know?"

Ranting out his worries revolving around his twin brother once again, "Like he's avoiding me or something...Whenever we wrap up practice, he walks out without a single glance back, when we walk home together he barely says anything to me!"

Hearing all of this, Sora instantly perked up and gave Hinata small, but encouraging advice.

"Oh, Sora thinks he gets it! Whenever Shisho isn't around, Sora gets lonely too! But Hina-chan, Sora doesn't think Yuu-chan is avoiding you. Yuu-chan seems to care a lot about you, Hina-chan should speak to him, hihi~"

For a moment, Hinata stopped fiddling with the writing utensil and thought about what Sora said. An idea suddenly arose. He smiled and thanked his friend.

"Thanks, Sora-kun~! I'm gonna find Yuuta-kun right now!"

As soon as those words escaped from Hinata's mouth, he was already running down the corridor, trying to find Yuuta. The 'pitter-patter' of the rain outside stopped, perfect for what Hinata had planned.

Onlooking the crowd of many students, he almost instantly scouted out the locks of bright orange that both he and his twin shared. Hinata made his way through the swarm and gave Yuuta a run-and-jump hug from behind.

"Found you, Yuuta-kun!"

Yuuta was taken aback, he almost screamed aloud.

"A-Aniki! I told you to stop doing that, you're seriously gonna give me a heart attack one day!"

His heart was still recovering from the sudden shock, but he immediately knew that it was Hinata, his one and only twin brother.

"Nihihi~ Don't worry, your 'onii-chan' will make sure that never happens! Onto the main topic though..."

Hinata put his hands behind his back and quickly revealed two slips of paper, tickets. He waved them in front of Yuuta's face, showing them off.

"Look, I got us tickets to the amusement park~! Go with me please~"

He smiled hopefully, glad that he had saved up the tickets for a certain special occasion. But he was immediately cut off by Yuuta's slightly harsh words.

"Sorry Aniki, but I already made plans with Shinobu-kun to the aquarium today, maybe another time though~"

Hinata didn't even notice the petite figure standing directly behind Yuuta until now. A short boy in the same year as them, with a small frame and dull purple hair, two streaks of light yellow accenting the dark color. One of his honey-gold eyes was completely covered with his long bangs, giving him a sort of 'cool but timid' look. A first year with a ninja complex by the name of Shinobu Sengoku.

He felt dejected at the sudden words Yuuta gave him, and the increasing anxiousness in the pit of his gut pulled him into an internally heartbroken state. But nonetheless, he was happy that Yuuta had a friend. Even if it hurt him deeply that Yuuta still seemed to avoid him, he forced a smile.

"Oh, that's fine then. Well, have fun~!"

He watched as the pair took their leave while donning an empty smile. The timid Shinobu quickly glanced back at Hinata with worried eyes, and the cheerful ginger gave the small self-proclaimed 'ninja' a friendly wave, saying "Have fun~".

Soon they disappeared from Hinata's range of sight, but his hand stayed in the air, frozen. Finally, the fake smile set on his lips evaporated as he slowly lowered his right arm, falling down and left hanging at his side. Time passed as he continued to stare at the place they had disappeared from. Did this confirm his suspicions? He was unsure. The area around him began to empty out as he attempted to sort his thoughts in order. His mind entered a sort of limbo. He tried to think about the words Sora gave him, how his brother cares for him. But he couldn't avoid that depressing thought of doubt. And he hated himself for it.

Eventually, the sky rumbled with a low sound, it clouded over with rain, bouncing off of the paved surface just a few feet in front of him. It was light rain, but still troublesome as Hinata didn't have an umbrella with him. A little rain never bothered him though, so he took a step forward, and then another.

The appearing puddles he set foot on reflected an image. Peering into the water, he saw a sullen face with strands of darkened orange left astray on his cheeks. A gloomy look applied in his emerald-like eyes, and a solemn frown set upon his dry lips. His own face. He stepped on the puddle, causing the water to ripple and distort until the image was no longer depictable.

Continuing his way, Hinata didn't notice how dark it had gotten as he slowly treaded down the path home. He had spent idle hours in that empty classroom, and then some time after Yuuta and Shinobu had left him. Tracing back to that aching sensation, he began to question his own emotions. "What is this feeling?", and "Is it my fault?". The draining thoughts, the wretched reflection, they wouldn't shake away, they poured down on him like the drenching rain hitting and crashing down around him.

He hated everything about this. He hated this stubborn pain. He hated this horrible feeling of abandonment. He simply hated it.

Anxiety and insecurity began to mix, like a batter of cookie dough, although bitter-tasting like the salty crevices of the ocean. Soon, that mix of negativity filled up and formed into a blind rage.

**He couldn't take it anymore.**

Hinata found himself using his fist to strike against a stray lamppost on his way home, alone. Then he used his other fist. Hopelessly punching the metal to let out his desperate anger. Again, again, again. The force numbed his whole fist until he couldn't even feel the burning pain flaring up in his veins.

Then he stopped.

Standing in the enveloping rain, he was drowning in a flood of angst. Looking at his fist, he caught sight of a red color, trickling down his bloodied wrist. For a moment, he caught himself wearing a twisted grin, looking at the blood on his hands. A feeling of delight welled up somewhere inside of him.

He shook it off though, and coming to his senses, the feeling of delight that was active just the moment before withered away, disgust filling its spot. He clenched his fists, now feeling the pain on his skin. Hinata was frustrated with himself, not knowing what to do. "Yuuta-kun, Yuuta-kun, Yuuta-kun, Yuuta-kun..." he muttered his twin's name over and over. Then his thoughts changed to Shinobu. The one who 'stole' his precious brother from him. "...But, Shinobu-kun doesn't seem like that kind of person.", contradicting himself even more. He walked in the rain, undecided and left to sulk in the puddles of his own loneliness.

He was now standing at the door of a place familiar to him, home. But it didn't feel familiar this time, it wasn't 'home' without Yuuta. Hinata knew he was just being selfish, and wanted Yuuta to be happy, but it didn't...feel right to him.

Closing the door behind him, he walked into the dark hallway. Once again, the twins' 'father-figure' wasn't home, that was fine, but Yuuta wasn't either, that wasn't fine.

Snapping on the lights, Hinata leaned against the door frame of a room labeled "Yuuta Aoi (knock before coming in, Aniki)". Suddenly a tide of emotions hit him. A hot tear streaming down his cheek, a tear of frustration. And a thought, "What happened to my Baby-chan?", leaving him to wonder in sadness.

The two cats the twins kept came up to a crying owner, and purred against his leg, sending him a warm feeling of soft fur that brushed against him. The cats seemed to be attempting to comfort him. Hinata looked down at them, with a face full of tears and puffed up red eyes. He gave them a weak, forced smile, "Hey you two...thank you, but I'm sorry."

"...I don't know what to do anymore."

Painful minutes passed by, and both the cats walked off, leaving him in the corridor, alone. Then a sound reverberated from his phone. A sound that was somehow relieving, a sound full of hope. Hinata jolted up and quickly pressed the 'power' button, opening it up to see a text. It was from Yuuta. Hurriedly entering his lock code, he flipped through his message contacts, before stopping on one named "Baby-chan~☆". Hope in his heart, he tapped and read the texts his twin brother left him.

"Hey Aniki, sorry for telling you this late. And this might seem sudden, but I'm gonna be staying the night over at Shinobu-kun's. It's only for a few days, so don't worry~ Don't forget to feed the cats again. I'm counting on you."

Instantly, all of the hope lingering in his heart shriveled up and disappeared, collectively dying all at once. Leaving him with an uncertain state of mind.

**That wasn't the message Hinata wanted to see.**

Overflowing with new, unknown feelings that he couldn't identify, he ran toward the bathroom, bursting through the door.

He turned the tap on. Taking a handful of cold water, he violently splashed it against his face, trying to rinse away the tears. Then, he clenched his fists down against the bathroom counter. Staying silent as the long seconds passed by. The sounds of the clock echoed through his head, 'tick-tock' over and over. His eyes glued to the ground with a pained expression, his eyebrows furrowed. Finally, he released his hands, allowing them to unfold and show bright red palms. They hurt, from being forcefully held in the same position for so long.

Hinata closed his eyes, and a sudden realization came to him, "It's Shinobu-kun, isn't it? Shinobu-kun is... taking Yuuta-kun away from his own big brother...from me.", he muttered, breaking the distressful silence.

Eventually, he opened his eyes and begrudgingly raised his head. Staring straight into the mirror with a certain hopelessness displayed on his face. Staring intently at his own facial structures.

Though the reflection in the mirror seemed to waver, it seemed to twist and bend, until Hinata was staring directly at the face of Yuuta, the one he cared for the most in this cruel, harsh world. He was suddenly hit with a mass of memories, remembering all of the spot performances he and Yuuta did on those cold street corners as children, trying to gain a bit of money. He remembered how they were always holding on to each other, struggling just for a bite of fresh fruit, struggling to survive in the painful reality they lived in. He looked back to the good times as well, the rare memories that he held close to his heart, those that he cherished deeply. The wide smiles that stretched from ear-to-ear both of them used to share. The complex games that only they knew how to play, like a secret code. But, when he thought about those past happy times, the strings on his heart were stretched, pulling abruptly on his already damaged emotions. The tears started to well up again, it was a never-ending cycle of desolation.

"Why? Why would you avoid me and rather spend time with someone else other than your loving brother, Yuuta-kun? We've been through so much together... I don't understand."

He closed his eyes again, for a brief moment, and reopened them. Now the mirror reflected his own miserable face.

Hinata started to feel himself become desperate, he let out a cry of exasperation. Frustration, trying to look for an answer. Smacking his hands against the mirror in a frenzy, his mind finally broke.

**"Mirror, mirror, on the wall... What should I do?"**

Just then, his eyes caught glimpse of a certain shine in the glass, reflecting off of an object just beside him. A long, sharp, and silver object. Hinata's eyes widened, "...That's it! That's what I have to do... the only way to get Yuuta-kun back."

He felt his lip curl upwards, and a small, sickening laugh emerged from the edges of his mouth.

His mind began to atrociously outline a horrifyingly gruesome plan, a plan to end it all. As terrible as it was, he pieced together an ingenious scheme, with the full intent of brutality. "There's no way around it, a bit of blood spill is needed, it's the only way." He considered everything that would be a setback in the plan and calculated a way to avoid as many as he can. Accumulating times, planning through every step, layer-by-layer. "It was perfect, right? Yuuta-kun will come back to me this way, right?"

Erasing all major interferences with solutions, he made sure that there was only one possible outcome. A definite victory for him. It was all together now, the only thing left to do was call over the victim, Shinobu.

"Tomorrow, as soon as class ends."

It was decided. Tomorrow afternoon was when the plan was going to be put into action. Hinata was finally going to strike. 

Nothing else was on his mind than this, he was completely occupied with anticipation. So much that he didn't even notice the dark reflection that materialized on the very surface of the mirror, a dark reflection that wore a vile grin.

The lights shut off, with the loud silence of a single snap.

 

Shinobu started off the school day staring at a slightly ominous note held in his hands. One with neatly written words that sent a small feeling of fear down his spine for an unknown reason. The note in his locker that went:

_"Hey hey~! I wonder if you remember me, but it's Hinata Aoi from 1A! I saw that you were getting along with my brother Yuuta-kun, that's real nice~ Although just to be sure about your sort of character, I'd like to meet you at the school warehouse after class. I'm curious about my brother's friends, see~!_

_I'd reeeally appreciate it if you could come, thanks a bunch in advance! And one last thing: Don't tell Yuuta or anyone else._

_Nihihi~ See you there!"_

At first Shinobu, as dense as he was, thought it was a little suspicious, unsure about the sharp words that seemed to threaten him to keep it secretive.

"B-but, Hinata-kun is Yuuta-kun's close brother and comrade, I must trust him, de gozaru!"

Gathering up his courage, Shinobu nodded and stuffed the note inside the pocket of his dark hoodie. Subconsciously signing a dangerous agreement unbeknownst to the innocently minded ninja, he walked off with a slightly anxious smile.

 

Eyes set strictly on the clock, Hinata didn't pay a single speck of attention to class, instead, itching with anticipation to finally make a move. However, the seconds felt long and went by unbearably slow. He loudly tapped his right foot on the hard floor as he counted down the last minutes.

Three.

Two.

One.

Finally, the sound of the bell flared up throughout the halls. The final class of the day was over.

**It was time.**

Hinata bolted out the doors as soon as the sound reached his ears, ignoring everyone else and running straight towards the warehouse. For his plan to work, he had to get there first, but with all of the secret passageways he and Yuuta had discovered throughout the school, it was an easy feat.

He avoided making contact with anyone else on the way, careful as to not bring any attention toward himself. He was going undetected, with no one noticing his strange actions throughout the whole day. He even stayed clear of Sora, who could see past his exterior and reveal the malice hiding beneath.

The humid scent of yesterday's rain was still promptly evident in the air, which blew onto Hinata's face as he ran outside. Stepping and splashing into stray puddles, arranged in no particular order at all. The puddles that should've reflected the blur of soft orange that raced by instead reflected nothing but murky darkness. Completely unnoticed by the boy.

Soon, he reached the warehouse, minutes before his meeting partner arrived. Everything was already prepared, the locks on the inside of the doors were set, the warehouse was made soundproof beforehand, the wire was in place, and the most important item was hidden and tucked away out of sight for the moment. He trusted the naivety of his target to keep their little meetup a secret sealed behind the lips. With a smile playing on his own, the slit of ruby in his emerald optics grew larger with the rising excitement. However, with it came a tide of awful emotions, and as he licked his lips, a bitter sensation arose. Bitter-sweet, was it? It led to a slight doubt in Hinata's thoughts, "Should I really do this?", but it was all too late to go back, the upcoming fate that was already decided couldn't be reversed. With a certain shade covering his face, he slid inside the building, carefully closing the giant metal door behind him.

Small, quiet footsteps were approaching just beyond the walls of where the waiting ginger was. Hinata's victim was nearing, and he was ready.

"Ah, this is where we're meeting, right? Hinata-kun must already be inside then. But I'm feeling a sudden burst of nervousness.. Uuu, no, I have to be brave...! Hinata-kun is trustworthy, I must not be afraid, de gozaru!"

He listened to the cute little words of encouragement Shinobu spouted out, and chuckled quietly to himself. Hearing the cheery voice of the one he planned to attack, almost irritated him.

But as the doors opened and sunlight began to seep through, he hid in a corner near. This was it. The moment he had waited for. Before Shinobu could even see where he was, the small figure stumbled over a thin, clear wire set cleverly on the ground. The sudden pulling of the string activated a simple, yet subtle contraption. A ball began to roll, fast but steadily, until it hit a perfectly placed button. With a thump, it caused a hand-crafted dispenser to shoot. As Shinobu flailed his arms around, trying to keep a balance, a pain started to rise in one of them. A small, silver syringe was rooted in the skin of his left arm.

It all happened so fast, and before his mind could even process what had just occurred, he tumbled down and crashed into the hard ground, suddenly feeling weak. The tranquilizer injected in his arm was slow and weak, just enough to make sure he's awake but doesn't struggle too much.

Hinata stepped forward, closing the two doors leading outside shut. Shinobu had walked straight into his little trap. Peering over the helpless boy as he tried to get up amused him quite a bit. Shinobu hadn't seen him yet, just as Hinata wanted. He smiled, hiding the ill intent in his viridian eyes.

With the doors closed, the room gained an eerie atmosphere. The unsettled and mildly afraid Shinobu drowsily scurried up on his feet, the sedatives were causing him to feel dizzy, his reflexes were slowed down. He looked up and immediately met malicious eyes, staring holes through his already shaken up self. Piercing eyes looking down on the sensitive frame, a quivering shape in the dark. Before the figure belonging to Shinobu could even muster up a word, the ginger took out a gleaming silver object and lurched forward.

As he looked into Shinobu's fearful eyes, a nerve somewhere inside of him snapped. In a rush of sudden adrenaline, Hinata took his hand and forcefully grabbed Shinobu's long bangs, tugging on the thick locks of dusty violet covering his right eye. He let out all of the emotions and frustrated pent up inside of him on the poor boy, who was now alarmed and tried to escape his grasp, but in his weakened state, it was nearly impossible.

A few hair strands ripped off as Hinata's grip grew tighter in a rage. Shinobu was thrashing around desperately, hot tears dripping off of the edges of his face. Blood began to show on his forehead. He cried out in intense pain, but the small boy was no match for Hinata's brute force.

Holding the metallic weapon low, he violently yanked Shinobu's head downwards, making sure his body did as well, arching just above the sharpening tip.

The knife plunged deep in Shinobu's abdomen. Twisting and tearing through the layers of flesh, ripping all the way to his back in an awfully grotesque visual.

Eyes shaking terribly, he coughed up an insane amount of blood, gagging on the spills of red that emerged. The grinning Hinata abruptly retracted the blade and Shinobu fell to the floor, clutching where the crimson blood continued to seep through his uniform. Painting the floor in deep red.

Writhing in growing agony, he gasped for air, but the pain outmatched Shinobu's will for life. He tried to speak, "Y-Yuu....ta-ku-", but Hinata used the knife he withdrew from the trembling figure and threw it at his arm, piercing the bone. Shinobu let out a horrible scream.

And then all was silenced.

Hinata dropped the knife, shattering the stillness.

"...Now that the obstacle is gone...I can finally have my 'Baby-chan' back."

Quiet, wild laughter arose from the inside of Hinata's throat as the energy from the struggle slowly died down. Then the insanity in his eyes died with it.

His lips shakingly curled up in a refuting smile, "But why hasn't this feeling gone away?" His eyebrows furrowed in a pained expression as if to say he did something wrong. 

He stopped, and realized where he was.

The red glint in his eyes diminished, and his mind suddenly regained its sense of humanity. In a state of confusion, he wildly looked around with shaking green pupils. Madly panting, he saw what he did. And that, left him in a fearful speechlessness.

One, two, three seconds passed, and all that could be heard now was his own sharp breaths of air and the rapid 'thumps' coming from his heart. Snapping out of it, Hinata's vision began to blur as he stared down at his hands in disbelief. His cold hands were draped in many shades of deep red. Blood. His mind went blank. "Did I- Did I just...kill Shinobu-kun?" His eyes darted once more to where Shinobu's body lay motionless and completely covered in a velvet red, a bitter cake of blood. He stepped back and fell to his knees.

**"What have I done?"**

A glass shard glimmered in the corner of his eye, he frantically picked it up and saw a reflection. A reflection he failed to recognize, a dark reflection that seemed to laugh at him. The very same reflection that invaded his mirror. There was blood shown on his cheek, his eyes were swirling with a deep green color. Green with envy. Immediately, he threw the glass shard mocking him into the ground, shattering it into even more tiny fragments.

He held his head in waves of regret, thinking back to the fuzzy memories of violence and horror, "I'm... a monster. I-I killed Yuuta-kun's friend!", he managed, choking on tears, coming to a sudden realization filled with despair.

"...I don't deserve to be his brother."

His emotions began to clash with one another, leaving him in an excruciating mess. He let out a scream of anguish, wishing to just let this aching torment end.

Finally coming to a painful decision, Hinata tightly clutched the ruby tainted knife in his bloodied palms with a sorrowful expression. He heard footsteps nearing, but it didn't matter to him, not anymore. He raised the knife, and lifted his head, focusing on the keen tip with his guilt-stricken eyes.

Suddenly, the door behind him violently burst open. It was Yuuta, panting heavily and holding a small slip of paper. His eyes widened at the dreadful sight, he saw Shinobu's small body, deathly still and lying near his brother, who was sitting in a sickening puddle of blood.

"Shi-Shinobu...kun?"

Then, he saw the knife his brother was holding, raised toward his throat. The color drained from Yuuta's face. As if he had forgotten all about his unmoving friend, he screamed "ANIKI WAIT!" and frantically ran towards his brother. Hinata glanced at him with lamenting eyes, a single tear falling down his face and bursting on the cold, unforgiving floor.

His lower lip quivered as he mouthed the words, "I'm sorry", before plunging the knife deep in his own throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nyahaha~ a tragic, brutal story unfolded with this sweet ginger here, poor hinata, poor shinobu! and as a 2winkP myself, this hurt me deeply, even if I wrote it myself,,hah oops  
> okay but this one was quite long, just so you know, not every one of these will be as lengthy. the inspiration just overflowed with this one~! so hope you enjoyed it enough~
> 
> scream at me over at @valcryrie on twitter


	3. Spellbound | Natsume Sakasaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He will not allow Switch to meet its end by the filthy hands of Tenshouin, he will not let that tyrant control that idiotic mess of a unitmate, he will not let the fallen angel rise and take the bluebird away. And sure enough, he will put an end to it.
> 
> **The emperor’s reign will be overthrown.**
> 
> And all it takes is a curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how to deal with Natsume's verbal tick - the chapter. also, the cursed text?? i gave up on that entirely, substituted by just making it italics, aha.. 
> 
> requested by user Anime_Fangirl (im so sorry it took so long..!! hh)

Curses. What are curses? There are many types of them, curses of disease, curses of disaster, curses of love, curses of death and so on. The most dangerous kind of curse? Love, of course. Those require the utmost of sacrifices, of the heart. Not just anybody would be able to conjure a spell like that, only a high-classed caster. Stuff like this, is not to be reckoned with after all.

 

But there’s another meaning to “curses”, and as it seems now, Natsume used this spiteful meaning to curse at the absence of his airheaded senior. Ranting impatiently, carrying venom on the tip of his sharp tongue. “Where is that useless mopheaD!?” he occasionally hissed. 

He had scheduled a meeting for the unit he led—called Switch—today. Calling for all three members to gather and attend. But Tsumugi, the senior of the unit, was late.

Tap, tapping away on the floorboards, went the tip of the red-head’s shoes as he repeatedly paced back and forth in their secret meeting room. “Normally he would be here earLY. How dare he run late todaY..!? He snapped, annoyed that even though he called for him, Tsumugi was nowhere to be seen. It wasn’t as if Natsume was worried for him either, quite the opposite actually. He became more furious by the minute.

Sora sat, watching as his ‘Shishou’ bitterly snark at the third-year. He wasn’t very bothered by it, as long as he was with his beloved Shishou. Sure it would be dull if they weren’t able to start, but the blonde was sure the ‘Senpai’ would arrive sooner or later. Though he stood up, and walking past Natsume, he stuck his head out of the door, peering out of the room. Then turned back around to face him.

“HaHa~ Senpai isn’t here yet, and Shishou’s color is getting more and more red~”

Sora spoke out to the irritant Natsume in a cheery carefree tone, with innocently shining blue eyes looking straight into his amber optics.

“Should Sora go look for him now?”

A small sigh was let out of the second-year’s mouth. Because it’s Sora, he would never lash out upon the boy. Instead he patted the boy’s head, “No, you mustn’t do thAT. As stupid as that birdbrain is, he would not miss a meeting, he will show up sooN.”.

As soon as those words mustered out, there was the senior bursting through the halls, into the room. Panting heavily, with his already-messy blue hair somehow even more disheveled, and his glasses uncentered. “I’m sorry I’m late, Natsume-kun..!” He received a kick to the stomach as a reply. “E-Ehhh!? That one hurt significantly more than yesterday's!?!” he cried out. “HmpH. That is what you get for making us wait so loNG.”

“However, now that you’re finally here, let us start, shall wE?”

-

That was when it first started, and when those days came to an end. 

Tsumugi ended up continuously being later than usual each time practice or a meeting concurred. Natsume put up a cold front towards him each time for it, after all, it was the bluenette’s fault. But when he had tried to ask why, no complete answer would be spoken. That was… strange. Each time Tsumugi was confronted with those questions, he avoided it, or narrowly dodged it. Why? Did he not trust them enough? “That boy has always been nothing but annoying and strangE.” he sighed.

Although, when he would stare out onto the sky during a magic ritual, he had an uncertain feeling, something jabbed at his heart—irking him to care. “...TsK. How annoyiNG.” 

But, looking at the cloud formations, each rickety edge of white lining up against the bright blue of the sky, he eventually found himself moving toward the terrace next to the garden. He knew that was where the tea club would normally partake in their activities, of leisurely sipping freshly brewed cups of tea. What he found there was not of their after school activities though, there was only one of the members there, in fact, along with another shaggy figure. There, sitting at a table together, sipping tea and conversing, was Eichi Tenshouin and… Tsumugi. They seemed to be having fun, expressions of delight welled up in both of their faces. “What is the meaning of thiS..?”, Natsume carefully watched from afar. Now, his head began to hurt, and his chest… aching? Filling up with a feeling of not rage, nor melancholy. A strange one, one that he began to curse as it grew.

What were they doing..? Those two, who left each other’s side, who had split up during the War, that now sat across happily chatting away. He already knew that Tsumugi was formerly in that damned unit—’fine’, but wasn’t the fact that Tenshouin abandoned him still just as true? And after that, that same dirty blonde would not make any qualms of becoming friendly again. So how is it that they were getting along so well? As if that War never even occurred. The War that broke up and destroyed Natsume’s precious unit, the War that brought the ‘Five Eccentrics’ to befall and ruin. It was only his first year at Yumenosaki when it happened, it could never be truly forgotten.

That’s why that overwhelming feeling continued to manifest. Afterwards, as Natsume began to avoid Tsumugi even more, day followed by day and so on, he didn’t even pay as much attention to Sora. With each passing night, that fire never burned out. It enhanced, the passion grew, so did the resentment towards him. In truth, it hurt. Yes, that’s why, with a broken mind, he decided in his preparations. 

He will not allow Switch to meet its end by the filthy hands of Tenshouin, he will not let that tyrant control that idiotic mess of a unitmate, he will not let anyone take his bluebird away. And sure enough, he will put an end to it.

 **The emperor’s reign will be overthrown**.

And all it takes is a curse.

-

That day, Natsume skipped class once again, as he found no interest or time to be dabbling around with what he already knew. There was nothing strange about that, so anyone who's anyone didn’t expect a thing. But if anyone did, he could deceive them just as easily, sometimes, he could even deceive Sora. He was a liar after all, and liars are sinister aren’t they? He made his way through the halls, then through a hidden passage—a shortcut—heading straight to his secret room. 

They were all there when he entered. All of the preparations he made, over the course of merely one week. Looking at it now, and knowing what he was about to do, he felt the tugging in his chest tighten even more, and he knew this was what would finally ease his heart. He knew. He was doing the right thing, he was saving that troublesome boy from breaking again, he was saving that mind from shattering once more by the same hands of that sadistic ruler. That’s what Natsume kept telling himself. And the truth he realized since he peered onto Tsumugi and Tenshouin reconciling—the couple enjoying themselves as they spoke turn in turn, is that Natsume wished, instead of Tenshouin, that he was the one with him then. Always secretly longing to reveal his true feelings to the very one he would scorn at. That’s why it hurt, when he saw. It hurt more than words could ever fabricate, even tears couldn’t resemble it. Those feelings mixed of anger and sadness, of burns and cuts, of depravity—lost senses. That pain carried him all the way down this path, guided him to take back what was supposed to be his, to protect that person who’d only get himself hurt too, and to make that promise they made all those years ago a reality. This had to be done. Right?

He breathed in, and out. And walked across the neatly carpeted floor, to a corner in the room, where an arrangement of sharpened blades lay up against the wall, and next to where a table decorated with scattered, eccentric-looking objects stood. From the table, he confidently took a small pocket knife, and hid it in the pockets of his uniform. 

Out the window, the sun was in position. He smirked to himself at that sight. He knew the Emperor would be arriving soon, that note he left in the student council’s president’s desk ahead of time definitely would’ve gained the blonde’s attention, naive or not. Of course, that note wasn’t the only thing he was to give to Tenshouin, along with the note, he deceitfully gave the promise to show that power-hungry person something beyond his own ideals and knowledge, something that he, the king of the school, did not know about. With the deal of something unspoken in return.

Eventually, the time approached, and the hands of the clock subtly came to a stop.

‘Click!’

A blur of red and white immediately moved against the air, swiftly gliding a foot to ram straight into that figures leg, and at the same time slamming the door behind them shut. 

“!?” 

Eichi instantly tumbled over and fell, crashing right into the hard floor. He tried to get up as fast as he could, but it took quite a toll on his fragile body—his body was against him once again. But, he did manage to shift and turn around with some of his last strength, now he was on his back. Though, either way, it was too late. He was trapped. Eichi Tenshouin now was caught in Natsume’s snare. With the young red-headed oddball quickly pinning him to the ground, rendering it to be pointless to even try to escape, Eichi could not move... Instead, he smiled.

“Ahah, so was this your plan all along, Sakasaki-kun?”, he chuckled, much to Natsume’s annoyance.

“To capture the emperor, gain control, and avenge the long-dead legacy of the Five Eccentrics—I must say, what a simple plan. I have already fallen into a state of vulnerability, it’s no surprise someone such as you would attempt to take advantage of that. However, do you really believe a scheme with so many flaws would succeed? Would this truly suffice? And, what of the deal we promised? Sakasaki-kun.”

‘Smart words for someone who is entirely mistaken’, Natsume thought, as Eichi simply smiled weakly.

“Ah... I would greatly prefer it if you would unhand me though. My body cannot maintain in this position, I’m in a bit of pain, as anybody could tell. Then if you w-”

“Shut up with your nonsensical speecH.”

His eyes widened, as Natsume suddenly grabbed his neck with both of his hands.

“What are yo- ...Gh?!”

Glaring down at him, Natsume’s eyes flared with insanity. His hands tightened around Eichi’s throat, strangling him. Slowly, painfully, crushing him, suffocating him, killing him. His body struggled beneath, but with the limited amount of strength it held, it was of no use. “Gah….. Stop it… Stop...!” The helpless senior would desperately try to gasp for air. His grip only tightened.

Natsume wore a terrible smile, as he gradually closed off the only system allowing Eichi to breathe. “...Hah, ‘What about the deal?’ you saiD. Before reaping your last seconds, I will tell yoU. What I’m showing you that you do not know of, is the cure to your illness, TenshouIN.” Those light-blue eyes widened. 

_**“The only salvation left for you… That is death.”** _

‘Snap..!’

“...For my part of this now completed contract, was to receive your very liFE.”

That was the last thing Eichi heard, before the lights in his eyes shrivelled up and went.

Gradually, after the former emperor’s body went limp, Natsume released his hands, still bearing a manacial smile and his fiery eyes as wide as ever. Still atop of the light blond, he stared into the shocked expression of his cold face, into that emptiness. He took in the sight, relishing every moment of it, though it was definitely not the last he’d see it, for what he was about to do still involved it. Finally, taking out the small blade in his pocket, he then stood up.

He wasn’t done yet. Not yet.

-

Tsumugi quickly walked down the halls, tracing the walls down to the Student Council room. He was meeting up once again with Eichi, of course, they were becoming friends again after so long. Eichi had just finally decided to have a change of heart and invited him to drink tea together a few weeks ago, to reconcile, and gain back their previous relationship—their previous friendship. Tsumugi couldn’t believe his ears when that happened, after all, they did speak occasionally but they’re never attempted to become close again after the War. It surprised him, but Eichi stayed true to his word, and they would spend time with one another more often, merrily ‘catching up’ with one another. So, Tsumugi was just about to visit Eichi, when he opened the door to enter the Student Council room.

Though, he found it empty. 

“...Huh? Eichi-kun? Erm, hello?” Confused, he called out. No answer. That was, rather unsettling to him. Normally at this time of day, Eichi would be right at his desk, peering out the window onto the outside of their school and the vast open sky, But, he wasn’t there, or anywhere in the room.

Instead, a single slip of paper fell out from the desk. ‘A note..?’ He thought. But as he picked it up, he read and saw it to be a summoning. A summoning written with familiar handwriting, calling a certain person to a certain secret room. Tsumugi was sure now, it was Natsume’s writing, calling Eichi to their secret room. “Natsume-kun? Meeting with Eichi-kun? That’s unusual…” He whispered to himself in pure surprise. Suddenly, he felt a strange compelling urge to hurry to the secret room right away. It told the third-year, who was feeling a mix of surprise, confusion, concern and… danger, that he needed to find Eichi now. Now.

Tsumugi shoved the paper in his pocket and ran out, towards that designated meeting place. 

Eventually he reached it. He gulped, hoping for the best, and reached for the doorknob—no, not without hesitating first. He stopped his hand for a few seconds. It felt strange, and wrong, something just felt... off. But, he had no idea about anything at all, so he shook it off and took his last chances. There, Tsumugi found he was a trespasser in something much more than just a simple crime scene. And a single person stood in the middle of it all, the perpetrator.

-

_**“How pitiful”** _

Sneered no one but Natsume himself.

The streaks of pure white locked in his scarlet hair were no longer visible. Instead, it was entirely crimson. No trace of purity was spared in his cat-like pupils, not one bit. Natsume looked downwards with those same crushing eyes, that were lighted in what seemed was a layer of bloodlust.

At his feet, were the bloodied parts of what was once Eichi Tenshouin, the renowned powerful ‘Emperor’ himself. The red-head spat on the unmoving face of the lifeless third-year, while staring into deadpan blue eyes. Saying nothing at all, he stuffed those remains into a largely sized duffle bag.

He wasn’t holding the pocket knife he previously had taken, instead it was another, a large, sharp blade—completely covered in red. Used to cause the brutal state of Eichi’s body. The smaller weapon was used for something else, it spilled the first drops of red and drew the outline of what Natsume stood in… a delicate magic circle. He drew, skillfully manipulating the spills into such an ominous shape. He smiled. The ritual was readied.

And the final, most important necessity for it to end, at last, came tumbling right through the door.

-

“N-Natsume-kun..?”

Tsumugi’s eyes widened at this… sight? ‘What was this?’ He staggered back, struggling to describe what he was even looking at. 

In that room was a neatly drawn… ‘magic circle’. Inscriptions written on the inner outline of the circle, a large pentagram posing on the inside of it. All of which, were painted on the ground in what seemed like wet paint—no, it didn’t smell of paint. This putrid scent… There was no mistaking it, it was blood. The awful smell that enveloped the area, the horrible sight of deep red all over the floorboards, that was all simply blood. He began to gag.

“Wh-what is this? What is all of this..?!”

Natsume, standing in the middle of it, faced him, piercing his nerves with an iron glare. Smiling, all he did was laugh. “Senpai, what perfect timinG.” 

The aura around him was dark, very dark, intimidating and uncertain. Tsumugi stepped back, and back, and back. Was this what he had previously sensed? His vision blurred and started to distort. The orange sun rays were like a blaze, seams shooting through the glass windows, blinding him. Natsume stepped forward, and forward, and forward. The blood on the ground seemed to grow, flowing towards them. With a racing heart, Tsumugi didn’t do what to do, or what happened to the red-head—this was all too surreal. And, where was Eichi..? The corners of the room seemed to close in. ‘Run, run, run’, his head was telling him.

“Do not ruN.”

He froze. Natsume was practically standing right in front of him now. Blood speckled all over his face and splattered everywhere on his arms and lower-body.

“Natsume-kun, what happened?! Where’s Eichi-kun?”

At those words, the boy seemed to flinch—no, twitch. He let out an unnerving laugh, before pointing directly behind him, at the bloody circle, then at a large duffle bag hiding in the back.

_“Eichi Tenshouin… is right there.”_

Tsumugi stared at him in gaping confusion, maybe it was out of desperation or unbelief. What does that even mean, anyway? It was obvious, but it wasn’t until he fell to his knees that he realized, he was much too late.

Before he knew it, he let go of his touch of the world for those few moments, when he was subtly dragged into the center of it all, of that cursed circle. Again, he fell to his knees. 

“Eh..?”, Tsumugi’s golden eyes were wide.

“I could not allow him to take Switch away from me, but most of all, I could not let him take you away from mE.”

‘Natsume led both Eichi and him here, in the dance room of the Devil, all for that?’ He didn’t understand. He couldn’t understand. There, he just sat, struggling to find his words, struggling through a sharp headache. Natsume stood behind him, and placed his deep cherry-stained hands on Tsumugi’s eyes, forcing them shut. “Like this, our promise will never ever break, righT?” He smiled. 

_“I nunc amit me te amare simul, me ex caritate quoque sicerit.”_ , whispered the magician. A spell, that would hold forever.

_**“Goodnight. Tsumugi.”** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried, i really did
> 
> again sorry this took so long!! uhm, explanation why?? life is hard. these past few months i was just overwhelming myself and realized it wasn't good,, so i decided to take a long break from writing in general to collect my thoughts and focus on real-life problems.. a lot of things happened and it ended up taking a load of time away from me, even now i've been going through things still but!! those are just excuses right? im just slow,, but i'll be trying my best to focus and gather my ideas and work faster!! because 4 months and still nothing to bring to the table?? that's a no-no. 
> 
> anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! tbh im not too confident in this one, but still- thanks for reading, aha~
> 
> scream at me to get my slow writing ass moving over at @valcryrie on twt!


End file.
